Disposable wearable goods such as disposable diapers and the like are typically provided with an absorber for absorbing liquids such as urine and the like. Among the absorbers are those provided with a granular powder of a highly absorptive resin (Super Absorbent Polymer, hereinafter occasionally referred to as SAP) to absorb liquids efficiently.
Conventionally, as a device that is used in the production of a granular powder-containing sheet containing a granular powder between two sheet materials and that feeds a granular powder into container rooms formed in one sheet material, there has been a proposal on a device provided with a roller-shaped transfer device (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The conventional granular powder feeding device has, on the circumferential surface of the transfer device, a plurality of recessed portions formed in a predetermined pattern. The transfer device is disposed close to and beneath an outlet of a powder feeding hopper, facing, at a receiving position beneath the transfer device, a carrier supporting means that supports and transports the sheet material. A predetermined amount of a granular powder fed from the granular powder feeding hopper is received in each of the recessed portions on the circumferential surface of the transfer device, and then is transferred, at the receiving position, from the respective recessed portions of the transfer device into the container rooms in the sheet material supported by the carrier supporting means.